Laxus Dreyar
Laxus Dreyar is the grandson of Makarov Dreyar, the son of Ivan Dreyar and the main antagonist of the Fighting Festival arc of ''Fairy Tail. ''He is also a Second Generation Dragon Slayer, due to a Lacrima his father implanted in him when he was young. Laxus traps the entire guild in a massive deathmatch in an attempt to make his grandfather hand it over. Ultimately, it takes the combined strength of Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox to defeat him and he is expelled like his father before him, though he rejoins the guild later in the series. He is voiced by Katsuyki Koinishi in the Japanese version of the anime and Patrick Seitz in the English version. Appearance Laxus is a very tall and muscular young man with orange eyes (portrayed as blue/gray in the anime); his hair is slicked back, its numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, though some falls down in a small tuft on his forehead. He has a distinct lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye, and much like his father and grandfather, his eyes have dark circles, with each of them possessing a single, prominent eyelash jutting outwards. Laxus is almost always seen wearing his signature "Sound Pod" model of Magic Headphones, with his favorite music being Classic Rock & Roll. His black Fairy Tail stamp is located on his left rib cage, and is surrounded by a large tribal tattoo, which extends up to his left shoulder and covers part of the corresponding upper back. During the initial usage of his Dragon Slayer Magic, Laxus gained a small amount of muscle mass and his forearms became covered in flesh-coloured scales. Neither physical trait was ever seen again, though his canines became permanently sharp. In his first appearances, he donned a leopard-print, orange tunic with dark-lined sleeves reaching down below his elbows, and fur on the lower edges. He sported a bright red cape, tied on the front with a garish knot, which bore a large, lighter Fairy Tail symbol on the back, and loose, baggy dark pants tucked inside light metal greaves. Around his waist was a simple belt to which he attached the device linked to his Magic Headphones. He also had a small chain tied around his right wrist, and was initially portrayed smoking large cigars. His outfit changed drastically later on; he started wearing more traditional and elegant attire, composed of a shirt bearing the same pattern as his old tunic, green pants held up by a belt with a design similar to his shirt's, sporting a buckle adorned by a large ace of spades, and simple shoes. He also donned a large, brown coat with light brown fur trimming around the neck and the sleeves' edges, draped over his shoulders like a cape. In addition to this, he wasn't shown smoking anymore. Later, he switched to a dark shirt with thin, light-coloured vertical pinstripes. Alternatively, he was also shown bare-chested, with his upper body covered in bandages due to his injuries. On occasion, his outfits have appeared differently. With his original outfit, his pants have been portrayed as wine-red, and his coat as black with gray fur trimming. During his attack on the guild, he had switched to a similar attire, but again differently colored: he retained the coat, but his shirt was purple and more wide-collared, and his pants bluish black, held up by a reddish belt. On Tenrou Island, he was shown wearing simple travel clothes, consisting of a large, hooded light cloak, a dark shirt under a long light jacket closed by a simple belt, loose dark pants ending below his knees (where each leg has a light band circling it), and boots reminiscent of his old greaves. He also has a small belt visible on his upper chest, crossing it horizontally. Personality Laxus is introduced as very flippant, arrogant and selfish person, believing himself to be the Guild's strongest member and making fun of his fellow gulidmates for being weak. He refused to help the Guild in their fight against Phantom Lord, saying it had nothing to do with him and later mocked that if he had been there, the guild hall wouldn't have been destroyed. While he had great faith in his teammates the Thunder God Tribe, not even they were spared of this treatment, as seen when Laxus almost hit Freed Justine with one of his lightning attacks for contradicting him. The only things he appeared to truly care about were the strength and reputation of Fairy Tail, and he became enraged every time someone made fun of it. During his battle with Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox, he was shown entering a berserker-like state, in which he showed the most ruthless side of himself, being willing to laugh off Makarov's possibly imminent death and to annihilate not only Fairy Tail, but also all of the inhabitants of Magnolia, for his goals. Flashbacks to his past show that Laxus was not always like this; in fact he was a very kind boy in his youth, who loved his grandfather and greatly admired Fairy Tail. His father's expulsion from the guild is what caused him to become bitter, as he had grown tired of being seen only as 'the Master's grandson'. His insecurities were made especially obvious when, after he used Fairy Law, not a single member of the guild was hurt. Freed pointed out that, however he may have treated his fellow guildmates, he still did not consider them his enemies, and that his magic was the one thing he could not lie to. In the end, all Laxus really wanted was to be acknowledged as his own person. Gallery 118 - Hades vs Laxus.gif Laxus dreyar by r a ven-d4vzt05.jpg Laxus-Roar.gif Laxus-power.gif Angry-Laxus.gif Laxus-Natsu-fight.gif Laxus Fairy Law.jpg Episode-118---Laxus-H2H.gif 319.png|Divine Gate Category:Fairy Tail Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Tragic Villain Category:Insecure Villains Category:Delusional Category:Anti Heroes Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Evil Light Category:Speedster Category:Teleporters Category:Martial Artists Category:One-Man Army Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Sorcerers Category:Social Darwinists Category:Egomaniacs Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Jerks Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Leader Category:Outcast Category:Crossover Villains Category:Usurper Category:Divine Gate Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Scarred Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Wrathful Villains